Hate
by zukone
Summary: Something has gone terribly wrong in the Dragonball Z universe. Perhaps it is because it is a different universe. Bulma and Vegita compete for the acquisition of planets and other things. It all boils down to one thing -hate.
1. Pro: Beginning

Disclaimer: Hopefully, a not so typical story about Bulma and Vegita. The disclaimer -just in case it is.

Hate  
By Zukone  
Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

Clouds formed a dark obscure funnel upwards into the sky, increasing in turbulence. Thunder and lightning streaked the sky in a dangerous dance. In the center, and small in comparison, stood a drooping form. The tumultuous wind died down to a lull right before the eye of the storm opened up and a dark river spiraled from the ground to the heavens. Two yellow slits opened from the head and peered down. Shenlong, the ancient dragon had been summoned. 

The serpentine figure continued with the same script of old and asked what wish was desired. The other seemed familiar with the proceedings but was hesitant. Slowly lifting his head, he straightened his slouched figure. Reservation began to fade and the person set his visage determined to finish the task at hand. In an instant the words he rehearsed flew out of his mouth, and his wish -his evil wish- was spoken.

The bridge was occupied by several people, each focused on a performing their charges and muttering whatever communications needed. A Bipedal being stood erect, legs hip width apart at the center of all the muted commotion. The slender form wore a singular dark body suite covering all the way up midway on the neck. The slick bright blue hair only barely passed over the clothing at the neck.

oOo

"First, when will we be in range to hail Telarpia?" she addressed a subordinate.

"We're already in range. Just have to set up the com link. That should take just a moment Captain Briefs."

"Hmm" she muttered to herself. Bulma, almost indifferent, spread her arms out and two aides snapped on an additional garment, a vest of sorts.

"We're all ready" First announced. "Shall I hail them?"

Bulma nodded. "Feed them our intentions vid. Inform me of any hostile replies."

"Sending message." First uttered in the background. She then turned to another subordinate without saying a word.

"Just 1 hour till we can land and…"

"Captain, A Saiyan ship is 5 hours away and it seems to be headed this way."

Bulma turned sharply. "How?"

"I don't know. They kinda snuck up on us."

"We need to speed up the mission. I'll take the pod. There's no way I'll let him take this planet!"

Bulma rushed out of the bridge, heels clacking hard at the metal flooring. When she reached her destination she slammed down on the hatch. She leaped into the pod and yanked at the lever that sealed her off. The rounded pod fell off the ship and drifted backwards. Bulma worked quickly to set the vessel's coordinates. The pod shot out wings and transformed to a sleek lined machine. A blast of fuel powered the now mini-ship away from the large craft and towards Telarpia.

* * *

Author's notes: the only thing I am unsure about is what category to put this in. As the story moves on, feel free to give me some ideas as to which category to put it in. Plus, thank you to all the readers and reviewers of my "Three Points, Three Years" story. 

Big Phat Dragon Ball Z, another story, is on hold.


	2. Ch1: Struggle for Telarpia

Previously-  
Prologue: Someone used the Dragon Balls to make a wish. Bulma is the captain of a ship and is going to visit Telarpia for some reason. You also know that she is trying to beat the Saiyans to the planet. For what reasons? Read on.

Hate  
By Zukone  
Chapter 1: Struggle for Telarpia

* * *

Bulma sat before the Telarpian World Council as some high up filibustered with rhetoric. She glanced at her watch as time passed on, ever aware at how it was slipping. The crucial points hadn't even begun to be discussed. 

"You see," the Grand Councilor Fflup Erushian said interrupting the other council member, "What you are asking for is impossible. With all due respect, a treaty with your leader would leave us as virtual slaves."

Bulma breathed in once and stood up sharply. "With all due respect, Grand Councilor, without it you shall die."

There was an immediate uproar in the chamber. The Grand Councilor reeled back as he thought of the effect this statement would have on the populous. The meeting, which was being telecast planet wide, was sure to cause a panic. He motioned for an attendant to come to him while he gave him instructions.

"Is that a threat?" another council member spoke up.

"Truth- not threat." Bulma said plainly.

"Truth she says." One huffed.

"Yes, yes. The Saiyans will invade and its either this or die. We've heard that part already. Tell us something we can believe."

"Enough of this. I will not have you causing a panic over something we know nothing of." Councilor Fflup stated.

Bulma spanned her gazed across the room. "You are all fools wasting time like this. We should be working on the terms not scrutinizing facts that are real. The Saiyans are a mere two hours away." She pressed.

oOo

Vegita barked orders. "Are you sure we can't get there any faster? I'm sure the weaklings detected us a few hours ago."

"That planet has antiquated technology. They won't be able to detect us for a good 30 minutes. And we can't get there much faster, Prince Vegita." Raditz said.

"I am not referring to those weaklings." The flame haired male snarled.

"Why would it matter if some other weaklings spotted us?" Kakarott smirked, "I kind of hope they do."

Vegita growled.

"Oh" Kakarott said knowingly, "You mean Captain Bulma Briefs. It would be too short notice. Negotiations take too long. We'll toast it before she could even get them to agree to any terms." He said half bored.

Raditz stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother with disbelief. He had referred to her by name. Not just by name, but by name and title -And in front of Prince Vegita no less.

Vegita punched a hole through the wall. "Kakarott, I don't want to hear her name, much less her title. That weak, stupid, pathetic excuse for a woman doesn't deserve any respect."

Kakarott shrugged his shoulder. "I never understood why you hate her so much. She's just a human, and they are very weak. I broke one just the other day by accident." He looked sheepish.

"Why I hate her is my business. Hopefully, she will still be on the planet when we purge. I'd love to see the look on her face when she sees me destroying the inhabitants on the planets one by one." Vegita's eyes narrowed and an arrogant smirk formed on his face.

oOo

"But, what are Saiyans anyway? Our archives show no record of them."

"I thought everyone knew." Bulma half-chuckled. "This explains why you are so hesitant. If you had heard or known about them, the negotiations would have been much quicker." Bulma said. "Saiyans are a ruthless species. They come. They take. They destroy what they don't need- for fun even."

"How are we to know that these so called Saiyans are real? Our astronomers are scanning the skies as we speak."

"Oh they are real. They destroyed my home planet, Earth." Bulma's brows turned down in sharp angles. "Actually, it wasn't an army of Saiyans-it was just one stupid rampaging monkey." Bulma caught herself almost loosing focus when she thought about him.

Bulma looked at the grand councilor , "What kind of technology are you using?"

"What do you mean technology? We won't share any of our secrets if that is what you're asking." Councilor Erushian stated.

"I just wanted to know how outdated it was. When you finally detect the Saiyans, it might be too late to start negotiations. I won't be here when that happens. I'll be off this planet after about an hour regardless of your decision."

"Your bullying tactics aren't going to work you know."

Bulma flopped back into her chair. "Take my negotiations tactics for what they are. Time did not permit me to be more gracious with such delicate matters. But this is not a planet with a democracy or many governments. The decision is solely yours. You have the power to save your own planet even in such short notice. This is the only reason I rushed to come even knowing that the Saiyans were upon you."

"There is no sure thing in what you say." Fflup stated his reserve.

"Here, here," the cheers began to fill the place.

"I do understand fighting for freedom," Bulma started, "Earth was the same. For us alone, it wasn't enough and we truly did die for what we believed. The worst part was that, though some of us preferred death rather than have our freedom stripped from us, we were not all awarded that luxury."

The council blustered with retorts.

The Grand Councilor looked at Bulma in awe. If her story was true. He shook his head from that thought. It had to be a trap. She was so emotionally unattached.

However, that nagging doubt permeated his mind. Although this strange woman wasn't gushing over with emotional turmoil, there seemed to be some authenticity behind her story. If it were true, how many times had she said this story for all the emotional attachment to be reduced to just another negotiation tactic?

Scanning the room, Bulma could see that everyone was worked up in tizzy. "Just be sure you are truly are willing to die. You have decided, have you not?" she asked.

"I cannot concede to these demands." Fflup said.

"I have no further need to be here then. Gentlemen, thank you for your time." With that Captain Bulma Briefs exited the room.

Everyone rushed to share an opinion and again there was annother uproar.

"Quiet!" Fflup Erushian demanded.

A hush came over the crowd. "We need to test if it's true." He continued. "Get the astronomers on the line. I need to know if they found anything. Have the researchers scan for information on planet Earth"

"You can't seriously want to believe this. We ought to throw her in prison for trying to take over our planet."

"Also, we have limited information. If we are as outdated as she says, then it won't make a difference when we get the information. She'll be gone."

"No, it won't be too late. I have a plan." The Grand Councilor said.

oOo

She spoke into her scouting device. "This is Captain Bulma Briefs. I'll be returning to the ship-" Bulma stopped abruptly as some soldiers stood in front of her.

"Is there something wrong, captain?" she heard through the device.

"Just a slight delay. I'll be there shortly." She said.

"We'll be waiting."

"Bulma Briefs, you are hereby detained for a time period of one day by order of the Grand Councilor, Fflub Erushian, agreed to by all 15 other members of the council." One of the soldiers spoke. "Don't worry. You will not be killed or harmed in anyway."

She looked at the two guards and was suddenly invaded by the very thing that had attracted her to this planet. It was just like her home planet. She smiled a little at the thought. The people, although they were a pale blue and had ripples throughout the surface of their bodies, reminded her so much of her own. It was the reason she had wanted to save them so badly.

"The Saiyans are closer than we expected, just an hour away. Get out of there, Bulma!" the communicator buzzed.

Her face-hardened when remembered her current situation.

"I told you I wasn't staying." She said.

"You have no choice in the matter, captain. You won't be harmed. We are honor bound."

Bulma pulled out a weapon and pointed at them. "I won't die with you."

"We do not want to use force Bulma Briefs."

"Get out of the way." she commanded.

The soldiers instead leapt at her. She shot first to the one closest to her. The second just watched as his companion went flying to the wall as a long illuminated spaghetti-like substance stuck him to the wall. Bulma shot again and the soldier tried to dodge, but failed and he soon found himself in the same predicament as his companion.

Bulma ran towards her ship, weapon in hand ready to shoot at anything that would stand in her way. She heard the soldiers shouting out for help, she figured. Though she couldn't fully understand their language.

The Grand Councilor saw the soldiers in the hall and they talked in their native tongue. His eyes widened hearing what the soldiers had to say. He grabbed their communicators and called out for more help.  
Soon he too, ran towards their visitor, Bulma's ship.

Fflup thought about his choice of action and was glad he had followed through with it. In the council room he gave the order and wasn't as certain as he was now that it was the right course. He only hoped that his decision wouldn't get them on her bad side.

oOo

Vegita smiled to himself. He knew that with a little convincing they could move the ship faster, especially so when he decided to loose the dead weight. A couple of the serving wenches, or lack of several serving wenches, did the trick nicely.

Bulma's ship was in orbit still. This meant that she was probably still on the planet. If he knew that stupid woman, she already had calculated his speeds when she first detected his ship. That would be just fine if he had the certainty she didn't get updated information. He hadn't heard of a treaty so far so acquiring the new planet and purging or enslaving the inhabitants thereof was still feasible.

He went to the deployment chamber where the others were readying for battle. There was less than an hour to go and the excitement of the soon to come bloodshed filled the room.

Vegita started the room with a loud roar. It was all the edging on that the rest needed. Soon the room was filled with the raucous cries of the remaining soldiers.

oOo

Bulma stopped as she saw more soldiers gathering around. She swatted them out of her way and tried to press on just as fast. As much as she fought to keep speed, they were still slowing her down. She reached into one of the many pockets in her vest and pulled a small metallic marble. She couldn't save anyone who didn't want saving. If they chose death, she wouldn't be there to experience it with them, nor witness it. She heard footsteps closing in and she turned to face that person.

"I finally caught up," Fflup said. He was a little set back by the strong look that she gave him. He noticed also that she was clutching something. He stepped back when Bulma raised her fist in the air.

oOo

Five minutes remained. The hatch started moving and the warriors' tails whipped about waiting for it to fully open and for their prince to finally give them the order.

A messenger ran in.

"Prince Vegita. There is an order for a cease and desist. Telarpia is under a treaty."

Vegita growled. "That stupid woman. Kakarott, Nappa follow me. The rest of you stay here." Vegita lifted off the ground and shot out of the bay followed by two of his best warriors.

"Prince Vegita," he heard over his scouter.

"What do you want?" he said flying towards the lush planet, particularly towards the building that towered on the horizon.

"Any attack will be considered an attack against Freiza himself."

"Stop telling me what I already know, idiot." He cut through the air faster and his men did their best to follow.

oOo

"Are you second guessing my decision? Be glad I was able to convince her and save your lives!" Fflub exclaimed.

"Why did you do it? We didn't have any evidence." the Telarpian demanded.

"Captain Bulma Briefs chose to flee when we said we would detain her. Why do you think?" Fflup argued.

"What's your point?"

"She knew our culture. She proved as much in our meeting. Our council does not go back on its word. We ensure that we follow through so that any trades or dealings we have can be trusted."

"That is the legacy of our council. What does this have to do with her?"

"Simple really. She wouldn't be in such a panic knowing she would be released shortly if she truly didn't believe that the Saiyans were coming."

"It's a speculation. No hard evidence. You are much too inexperienced for your position."

"Well I did manage to squeeze certain contingencies." He said through his teeth. "The contract we signed did have a precondition upon further research as determined by our scientists."

"Meaning, if we find fault with her initial claims we can back out of the deal?"

The councilor nodded.

"Forgive me Grand Councilor. I guess we did pick you as our override for a reason."

Just as he said that some more Telarpians entered the room. Fellupa, the head researcher, spoke. "Sir. A second ship has approached and there are three blips moving fast in our direction."

"Missiles?" He asked

"Not certain yet."

Already upon the building, Vegita threw a blast at the window breaking it. He flew into the structure followed by his two minions. The short man walked about the room slowly, glad at the reserved fear he saw in the council members' eyes.

"So this is the Telarpian council I've heard so little about?"

"Saiyans?"

"You've heard of us? He looked at the one council member who had spoken. "Of course... the blue haired witch."

Kakarott examined a blue Telarpian soldier curiously cocking his head to the side. They were all blue and all had blue hair. But there was another question boiling in his mind.

"How weak are you?" he asked. He cocked it to the other side and a smile formed on his face. His tail whipped about excited.

"We have a treaty, you know."

"No no. We'll honor the treaty." Kakarott said, his eyes transfixed on the blue beings. "All he wants to know is where Captain Bulma Briefs is. The negotiator."

"She… she left already."

"She really is a genius isn't she? I thought it would be impossible," Kakarott commented. "How weak are you?" he asked the Telarpian again. The soldier just stood there, afraid to respond.

"She's not a genius," Vegita yelled into his ear, "She's an emotional imbecilic earthling just like when I first met the wench. " Vegita yelled.

"We'll just have to get to the next planet before she does." Raditz answered.

"No. We'll target other planets like we used to."

Kakarott smirked tearing his gaze away from all the weak people, his tail thumping hard against the table at the thought.

"I have something else in mind." A cruel smile formed on Vegita's face. "She'll buckle if we have the right leverage."

* * *

Author Notes: Please read and review. 


	3. Ch2: For the Favor of Frieza

Previously-  
Prologue: Someone used the Dragon Balls to make a wish. Bulma is the captain of a ship and is going to visit Telarpia for some reason. You also know that she is trying to beat the Saiyans to the planet.

Chapter 1: Bulma beats out the Saiyans and acquires Telarpia under a treaty for Frieza. Vegita is none to happy about this and begins to solidify a plan that will give him power over Bulma.

Hate  
By zukone  
Chapter 2: For the Favor of Frieza

* * *

"Ahh. Vegita." Frieza said in the same manner he always did, cold. "I see you've slowed your purging."

Vegita stayed in his bowed position before the short lizard in front of him. "Lord Frieza, I will do better."

"You wanted a conference. Tell me what troubles you my dear prince." Frieza asked.

"That blue haired wi.."

"Uh, uh, uh." Frieza warned.

"…woman. I don't understand why she is allowed to make treaties in your name. If you ask me, she is the one that is slowing everything down. I was on my way to purge Telarpia, but she was already en route. By the time I got there, it was already under your protection."

"Really, Vegita. What makes you think I care how I acquire a planet? She did it quickly and without too much mess. While messes can be fun," Frieza smiled, "It can be unprofitable. You don't know how valuable willing inhabitants can be. I didn't think it was possible, but she is somehow able to negotiate favorably for me most times."

"Her loyalties to the throne are questionable. You ordered the destruction of her home planet, which she openly shows nostalgia for. She only does so well so that she can continue to save any inhabitants' unworthy lives. She does not do it for the glory of Frieza Cold."

"I really don't care what her motives are for doing things the way she does. I gave her a chance, and it's worked out well for the last 4 years. When she is no longer productive, then we can talk." Frieza inched closer to Vegita. "Her actions speak of her devotion. If I bring her into question then I should also bring you into question beloved Prince of all Saiyans. How does your purging speak of your allegiance? Does it slow when you slow?"

Vegita, unwaivering under Frieza's gaze, gave a quick and sure reply. "I would never defy your rule, Lord Frieza." Frieza smirked at this comment.

"Is that not pleasing to hear? Do you not believe me?" Vegita said vehemently.

Frieza reached over and slid his hand down Vegita's jaw line until he stopped at his chin. Lifting the Saiyan's face he stared into his eyes. Finally, when he let go he spoke. "I'll admit that when I first got you I was a little concerned. I could always see the defiance in your eyes. If you would have said so before, I would have said you were being untruthful." Casting off a sideways glance Frieza spit out the next comment under toned with some venom, "Who knows what kind of lies you'd heard about me regarding your own home planet."

Looking at Vegita again his face softened and he continued, "I don't know what's happened. Yes, I am pleased to hear these words of your fidelity-now that I can believe them."

Vegita relaxed only a little to hear this. He pressed forward with his business, "Then let me rid you of that blue haired demon. Believe me when I say she is not as loyal as I." Frieza looked over at the Saiyan curiously watching as the prince's eyes danced with delight. He could tell Vegita was half speaking to him and half in his own fantasy, easily imagining how he would dispose of her.

Frieza exhaled. "We've discussed this point before. I think I'll hang on to this human for a while."

"But-" Vegita began but was cut off.

"If my instincts are wrong about her, Vegita, it means that they are also wrong about you. It's over. Accept my decision." Frieza turned his back to him at the end of his definitive statement. Vegita grit his teeth.

"I am not displeased with you, Vegita." Frieza said. Vegita, even looking from his backside, could tell he was more relaxed. "Though your numbers are lower, you are still pulling in strong numbers. Perhaps there is something else I can help you with?" Frieza turned to face him directly and said more firmly, "Or was all this a show just to get what you really wanted?"

Vegita smiled. His plan had gone perfectly. "You know me well, Lord Frieza."

"Well. Come now. You've had me go through this whole song and dance. What is it?"

oOo

Bulma waited in the east wing of Frieza's space station, deliberately away from the docking port. She had seen the Saiyan ship and knew that Vegita was on board. The last thing she wanted to do was to have a run in with him.

"Frieza will see you now." Bulma was familiar with the proceedings. She followed the attendant and soon she would be before Frieza himself. How hard it used to be for her to get an audience with him in the beginning. Ever since she had found out that there was someone above the Saiyans, such as the Ginyu force, she had been curious about who the superpower above everyone was. Because she was so expendable, they never thought it would be worth it to let her know who her supreme ruler was. She bribed one of the soldiers with a nice piece of tech just for the name alone.

Frieza was the goal from then on. It would be her only way of getting rid of those barbaric monkeys who tried to pass themselves sentient beings. Her first attempts landed her with bruises. She was always talked down to, always belittled. That was when she realized that she needed to have something to offer. Slowly but surely she made herself visible with new technologies and war strategies she handed off different factions within Friezas rule. Having learned something in the historical logs, she decided that she would always make her allegiance clear. She never had to send an official message; everyone knew that her ultimate goal was to speak with him.

All of it was a ploy though. Frieza, she learned early on, was the most evil out of them all. He was the one who ordered Earth's purging. He enjoyed the plight of others. When she finally stood before him, she would take him out, since he was responsible. Fate, it seemed, had other plans. It was now ten years later, five years of meeting with him, and little had changed. Frieza was still impossibly strong and impossibly evil. The only thing she could hope to do, was to spare the lives of everyone she could.

After the long hall, the door opened up and a short sayan walked before her. They eyed each other as they crossed but said nothing. Both knew it would be the wrong place to start a tiff.

Vegita smiled after passing by. Catching only a sideways glance of that smirk, Bulma stared at his back, curiously wondering after its cause.

Bulma stepped in. "You wanted to see me Lord Frieza."

"hmmm" Frieza responded, back turned to her. "You know Vegita said something interesting."

"That stupid monkey." Bulma scoffed.

Frieza turned his head towards her, grin on his face. "And I thought I was the only one who called them that."

Bulma stepped closer. "You've known for quite a while that that's what I call them because that's what they are. Isn't that what you said the first time we met."

"A woman after my own heart."

"What did that little primate have to say anyway?"

"He said that you were not as loyal as he. He said all you cared about was saving lives."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Did you believe him?"

"The question is 'Is it true?'"

Calmly Bulma edged closer to Freiza and he turned towards her fully. Her fingers played on his arms flirtatiously and she smiled at him. "Do you want to hear how I conquered Telarpia?"

Frieza looked at her curiously.

Bulma pulled away from him a few steps and went into her pocket. She held the small marble up and allowed it to float in mid air.

"The corestroy." He said marveling at the anti gravitational metal marble.

Bulma nodded. "Modeled after your planet destroyer." The ball began to expand in her hand much like Frieza's own special attack.

"I would have taken the whole planet if the inhabitants were unwilling for relocation and underwater mine excavation. What's more, we would have had all of the Telarpian crystals intact because they would have survived the blast."

"You usually don't resort to those methods."

"I was pressed for time. The barbarians were on the way. They have no skill for such delicate matters. I even used them for negotiations as well."

"The Saiyan threat wasn't enough?"

The corestroy became smaller and Bulma caught it in her hand. She placed it in her pocket. "In the end, it was all about the corestroy." She started, "They knew I was serious. Because they wanted to see the next day, they will transport Telarpian crystals to the dock and transfer to Seefora in alternating teams to collect Degobian metal for you by the end of the month. Another mission with no casualties- but I would have." She said getting closer to him again, "All for Frieza," she wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest, "all for you."

"hmm." Frieza said. "I must admit you are much better at sucking up than Vegita, little one. Very well. I believe you."

Bulma smiled within his embrace and Frieza just stroked her hair.

"You know, this whole incident with you and the Saiyans trying to get to the same planet has got me thinking."

"Yes, lord Frieza"

"Perhaps we should have a checking system so there wouldn't be a redundancy."

"The Saiyans like to pester me. I don't want them to know my exact location. Allow me. I will create a program that will only mark planets that have been approved for acquisition and mark those that are already under a troupe's responsibility in a different color. On our screens, it will be only marked by these different colors and we won't know which troupe has targeted what. You, however, will have full access to who's doing what. This can also serve as a tracking system for you so you can see the process of targeting and final acquisition for everyone: some troupes are more efficient than others."

"You always think of everything don't you?"

"Of course."

"It's a good idea, but I want everyone to know what everyone's mission is. Watching the top performers like you and Vegita will give the others something to aim for. Besides, a little friendly competition never hurt anyone. Plus, I am sure that it will be in your own interest to set up the system that way."

"I do not know why you say so but I will do as you wish, lord Frieza. I'll work on it right away."

"Do a good job and I'll let you know why it is in your best interest to do so.."

"I always do."

"Nevertheless, I will inform you of something I am sure you want to know."

"You are most gracious."

oOo

Frieza walked from his receiving room down the long hall his two previous visitors had traveled. He looked at the hand he used to stroke Bulma's hair. Pets were so demanding sometimes. As far as he was concerned, they were both monkeys. Bulma was just the smarter of the two species of primate, while Vegita was the stronger.

Their biggest fault, for monkeys, was that they obviously disliked each other. He was never really concerned with Bulma, the more intelligent of the two. He always figured that she could temper herself and not try to do away with his strongest monkey. It was that monkey that came with a tail that he was worried about. That one was always crossing lines.

After reading her report, he found that the prince had strangled her several times when he first met her. He had to be stopped by the other tailed monkeys. When she had proven herself useful, he had tried to do away with her then as well. The only thing that stopped him from trying was his order for her protection. Even still, Frieza could see Vegita's murderous tendencies toward the human monkey.

His last request was proof that he needed to be watched. While he didn't care about the insignificant request in and of itself, it was a small thing; he did care that it would be an obvious attack on Bulma. He granted permission simply because it would make his pet happy. Of course the other one wouldn't be happy, but she would just have to live with it. If she were as loyal as she said, she would prove it. He would grant her knowledge based on her loyalty and give her permission to intervene to make her happy.

Now he didn't have to grant anyone anything, it's just that he read once that a happy pet made a more loyal pet. If he granted them things and made them feel special, they would be more happy with him and therefore become more loyal. He stopped before a hallway bathroom and opened the door.

Yes, pets were so demanding he thought as he put his hands under the sink and washed them thoroughly. Satisfied with the state of his hands, he looked at his shoulders through the mirror then directly. He just remembered that she had hugged him as well. A shower it would be. Touching them was probably unsanitary. He walked out of that bathroom and towards his personal washroom.

Of course it was not uncommon for there to be internal jockeying for position. Frieza understood that well. After all, he beat his brother out for supreme ruler of the universe. But with these two, it seemed unnatural. Why would one go out of his way to attack another person, yet not be concerned about his own numbers? He was thinking about the tailed breed of monkey and why he was at Telarpia. Everyone knew the other monkey was vying for the planet.

In any event, he would work their battles to his advantage as he always did. This is what they did, constantly going to new depths for him. How far they would go, all for the favor of Frieza?

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your reviews. If you are reading and haven't done so already, a critique is always welcome, anticipated even.

Oh did anyone notice that corestroy is a combination of core and destroy. The original name for the device was going to be "the core destroyer." Seefora, also, is just like the word Sea in front. My name choices reminded me of the sequel to pitch black where there was a planet named "crematoria" and the race called "necromancers" or something like that. I thought to myself, "Oh come on. The names give it all away. There is no mystery." Crematoria like cremation. Cremation disposal of bodies by fire- it's a place hot enough to cremate you. Necromancer like Necro. Necrodeath- it's a race that worships death somehow or causes it. (turned out to be both in that case).


End file.
